<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tactician in Training by KwIl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951163">Tactician in Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl'>KwIl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patreon Requests [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mind Games, Rough Sex, Strip Games, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan is eager to be a better tactician, but her strategy on how to beat you in a board game ends up making things... escalate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc | Morgan/Reader, Marc | Morgan/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patreon Requests [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tactician in Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t the first time Morgan had challenged you to this kind of game, and this wasn’t going to be the last either.</p><p>As the tactician of the Order of Heroes, it wasn’t uncommon to meet fellow strategists. Plenty offered fantastic advice, and you were even able to share a few tidbits of your own. Sure, there were plenty of outliers, such as Kempf, but there was still valuable information to learn from even those types of characters… even if his ‘words of wisdom’ were coated in arrogance. </p><p>Morgan was a little different from those tacticians, however, for she was currently one in in-training. While she didn’t have much strategic knowledge to offer, she had a tremendous desire to learn. Her goal was to be better than her father, and ever since she arrived in Askr, she decided she wanted to be the best tactician in the Order of Heroes as well.</p><p>But to do that, she had to somehow outwit you too. Whether it was through deception or other means, she wanted to be better than you at <em> something. </em> Unfortunately, Morgan was just <em> too obvious </em>with those tricks of hers, so it wasn’t difficult to outmaneuver her. You didn’t consider yourself the most talented tactician in the order, but dealing with Morgan was frankly child’s play. </p><p>Thus, the girl decided to take a more direct approach, challenging you to a certain board game she was fond of. If trickery wasn’t going to work, then something more traditional might.</p><p>You won. </p><p>Then she challenged you again.</p><p>You won again.</p><p>Though her stubbornness was unreal, you were glad she was at least using it productively; she wanted to improve desperately, though you were a little worried that the constant work and need to prove herself was tiring herself out. </p><p>These challenges Morgan was giving you were basically daily by this point, so you weren’t surprised at all when she burst into your room with a wild smile on her face, eager to compete.</p><p>“I’ve figured you out!” she stated, crossing her arms confidently. “Today… I shall finally win!”</p><p>“What have you figured out since yesterday’s defeat, Morgan?” you responded, finding her confidence both intriguing and amusing. </p><p>“You’ll see,” she answered. Interestingly, her smile began to dwindle, and a bright blush formed on the girl’s face. It contrasted her earlier look completely. “...and to show you how certain I am of victory, I have an additional proposition!”</p><p>“Additional proposition?” you asked her to elaborate.</p><p>Morgan paused, biting hard on her lip. She looked lost in thought, as if contemplating what to say or whether she should say anything. Eventually, after enough silence, she shook her head rapidly and slapped her cheeks. </p><p>It was amusing to watch; what could have caused her to fluster so much?</p><p>“We will play Inferno Amulet,” she stated. It was a war simulator board game popular in the Askran Kingdom, and both you and Morgan knew how to play it and how to play it well. “...and after every time someone’s unit is defeated...” </p><p>Morgan paused, taking in a deep breath again after noticing her voice was growing distorted. </p><p>She stopped maintaining eye contact. ”That person... must take off a piece of their clothing.”</p><p>You knew Morgan could be cheeky at times, but even you weren’t expecting something like this. </p><p>It was a curious idea though; she was definitely proving how confident she was in her new strategy if she was willing to share such a ludicrous idea. The only problem you faced was that someone was going to end up nude no matter what, and you wondered if Morgan had even considered that. </p><p>However, there was one thing you were undeniably curious about. If she was already this shy, how would she react in the unlikely situation you had to strip? How would she react when she most likely would have to strip herself? Would she be able to keep her cool? You knew <em> you </em> could; keeping oneself focused on the task of leading without any distraction was a crucial skill you had mastered.</p><p>But she was still in-training, so she likely would struggle.</p><p>Either way, it would help her learn.</p><p>...and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if you allowed yourself to get a little distracted too. Seeing her body would undeniably accomplish that; you just had to make sure you weren’t <em> too </em>distracted. Morgan was adorable, and you would be lying if you said you weren’t interested in seeing what was underneath that clothing.</p><p>“Sounds like an arousing game,” you finally replied to her, her leaking nerves influencing your comment.</p><p>Your response brought Morgan out of her inner calamity. Perhaps she was regretting what she had said? She certainly did look extremely bashful. However, now she was looking a little confused. “...did you mean to say… rousing?”</p><p>“I know what I said.”</p><p>Morgan did not respond well to such an answer. You knew exactly how she worked; it was easy for her to grow confident, but it was equally effortless to misplace that confidence with some careful planning. “...don’t make this more embarrassing than it is already!”</p><p>“My memory isn’t perfect, but I do know I wasn’t the one to suggest this idea,” you reminded her, not doing any wonders to her already unstable state. </p><p>It was amusing that no one had taken off their clothes yet, and yet Morgan was already like this. Still, you were curious about her mentioned new strategy, so you decided to put the teasing on hold for now. </p><p>Right on cue, Morgan’s confident state returned in a flash. You weren’t sure what was going on in her head internally, but she was likely realizing showing weakness now wasn’t a good idea. She slapped her cheeks several times again and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Okay, I’m ready.”</p><p>Morgan sat down while you retrieved the board game set. As you placed it on the table and set it up, you saw how agitated she was becoming. This girl simply couldn’t decide what she wanted her mood to be. It was clear she wanted to echo an aura of courage, but she just couldn’t keep it maintained for long.</p><p>“You should relax,” you advised her, even if it was tempting to just tease her again. She saw you as a teacher, so it was only fair you at least offered some genuine advice from time to time. “You won’t be able to make the correct move if you’re not concentrating on the game. This applies to real battle as well. What will happen if you direct someone to the wrong place and they are injured?”</p><p>Morgan pouted at the light scolding, but your words did resonate with her. “Alright, alright. I understand. Let’s play.”</p><p>The board game went smoothly at first. Morgan was fully concentrated on the game, tactically grouping her strongest units together while keeping the fragile ones out of harm’s way… except for one, intriguingly. However, you quickly deduced what her new strategy was from this interesting alteration alone; she was trying to bait your forces into attacking a lone wolf, which would subsequently put your glass cannons in harm's way due to her clever positioning. It was an admirable idea, but unfortunately for her, it was easy to notice and plan around.</p><p>Taking advantage of one of your archers having increased range, you successfully picked off her bait unit. While her cavalry units could dispatch your archer ordinarily, you took advantage of the map’s rocky terrain, resulting in her forces being unable to reach your archer. Morgan wasn’t fussed about losing a unit; it was part of her strategy, but she soon began to realize that she failed to take into account each tile’s unique properties. She couldn’t make the comeback she had planned.</p><p>“Well played,” you applauded her even though her strategy failed. “That was a solid plan. It would have worked if it wasn’t for the terrain.”</p><p>“...you picked that map on purpose, didn’t you…?” she mumbled, causing you to chuckle. There was no sadness or anger in her voice though, at least not until she remembered what she had to do as a result of losing her unit. A look of horror appeared on her face briefly, but it hastily faded. It was a curious few seconds. You couldn’t help but wonder what was going through the girl’s mind.</p><p>“I’m waiting, Morgan,” you reminded her, doing your best to maintain a neutral tone. You decided it was best not to tease her too much, lest she take back her proposed quirk to this challenge; you’d miss out if that happened.</p><p>“Aww… I was hoping you would have forgotten,” she groaned. After mumbling some more incomprehensible sounds, she stood up, a surprising smile on her face. She promptly took off her boots, grinning wildly as she did so. "There you go. <em> One piece of clothing, </em> just like I promised <em> ! </em>"</p><p>Morgan was absolutely overconfident when she started this, but she at least knew it was best to establish some fail-safes in case things didn’t turn out as planned. You<em> were </em> wondering why she seemed a little more dressed up than usual, and now you knew why.</p><p>"Very clever," you praised her. It was a shame she seemingly put more thought into keeping her body concealed than actually winning the game though. As soon as she returned to focusing back on the match, you noticed her hands were beginning to shake. In the heat of the moment, she had forgotten that you had ruined her strategy entirely. She was in an awful position and had no backup plans. </p><p>You thought it was ironic. She had come wearing a lot, and yet she was going to lose it all anyway. </p><p>One unit being defeated served as the catalyst. Many more members of her army quickly fell after you surrounded some of her forces and took down some of her strongest with area of effect damage. Her muddled concentration had made her put them in a vulnerable spot and she was paying the price for her mistake.</p><p>Morgan had no choice but to take off even more of her clothes. By this point, she was finding it more frustrating than embarrassing. She focused on everything below her waist, knowing it would be cleverly concealed under the table. She was smart, justifying taking off fewer clothes thanks to how she worded the proposition in the first place. For instance, one piece of clothing could easily mean ‘one sock’, not the entire set. </p><p>However, soon enough, the only thing left to remove underneath her waist was her underwear.</p><p>Morgan was losing this war simulator game badly before, but now it was reaching the point where she couldn't even make a comeback. Most of her strongest units were defeated, and it was unlikely the remnants she had left could do much without all the additional support.</p><p>Luckily for her, however, you weren't following your own advice too well. Though she was mostly concealed, you could still catch glimpses of her adorable purple underwear as well as her soft-looking thighs.</p><p>Unfortunately for you, Morgan had noticed.</p><p>"You're staring," she snickered, finding it strangely amusing. Though she was extremely bashful before this, noticing you were actually attracted to her was restoring confidence. More importantly, she now knew how to turn this into an advantage.</p><p>Thus, you made your first mistake. You ended up misplacing a unit due to being distracted (and a little overconfident yourself), and Morgan seized the opportunity to dispatch that unit, even if she knew it wasn’t going to earn her the victory.</p><p>...but then you realized that the tactician in training had made a <em> very </em>smart move. You had amusingly criticised her for her abundance of clothing, but in a way, it served as a bountiful health meter. You were wearing nowhere near as high on health as her, thus she only had to take care of a handful of your units. That’s all it would take before you ended up nude.</p><p>Her ambush wasn’t going to help her win, but it didn’t need to. Thankfully, losing one unit just meant you had to take off your cloak, so it wasn’t a lost cause just yet. </p><p>Morgan lost another unit. Her next unveiling revealed her bare arms and shoulders. While pleasant to see, it wasn’t enough for you to make the same mistake twice. </p><p>Then she lost a few more. As she gradually continued to uncover herself (and made more excuses for why classified as a single piece of clothing), you held onto your sanity… but you couldn’t resist after the girl was left in her underwear. You just had to look, especially after seeing that her chosen bra was <em>not </em>hiding her breasts well. </p><p>Somewhat predictably, you made a few more errors as a result. Due to your lack of clothing, you were forced to join Morgan, discarding your entire summoner attire aside from your underwear. </p><p>“Well, this has certainly been an interesting game,” you tried to stir a conversation, hoping it would tone down the awkwardness a little. Morgan was still unable to decide what emotion she wanted to feel, but you being stuck in your underwear was at least easing her humiliation… by quite a bit, actually; you had caught her staring a few times herself, but unlike her, you decided to make no comment on it.</p><p>But her somewhat stable state was once again on the verge of collapse. </p><p>Morgan only had two units left. </p><p>They were mere healers.</p><p>She only had two pieces of clothing left too-- her bra, and her panties.</p><p>Watching her garbled expression constantly shift was admittedly entertaining, but you were surprised to see it eventually stay calm and composed.</p><p>"I surrender."</p><p>"...what?" you were a little flabbergasted. Even if Morgan knew she was going to lose, she had a tendency to not give up until the very end.</p><p>"It's as I said," she clarified… sort of. You were confused. Very confused. "I surrender. You win."</p><p>"...you do realize this means you have to strip, right?" you pointed out.</p><p>"Nuh-uh, it doesn't!" she was quick to respond, her voice leaking consistent chuckling. "The rules clearly stated that if you defeated a unit, I had to take off an item of clothing. However, if I surrender, you cannot defeat my remaining units. Do you understand what I’m saying here?"</p><p>She wasn't wrong with saying that… but that wasn't fair! It was cheating! Right?</p><p>You quickly dispersed your displaced thoughts, lest she noticed them. You didn’t want to express your annoyance and confusion so easily. This was undoubtedly part of Morgan's strategy… her very strange strategy. Morgan knew why you weren’t so easily going to accept a surrender either. Surrendering would mean you technically didn't win either, even if you <em>did</em>, but she knew you wouldn't be satisfied with such a victory. In a real battle, something like this wouldn’t bother you, but she knew that in leisure it wasn’t going to satisfy your competitive side. </p><p>If she was going to be cheeky, you just had to be cheeky back.</p><p>"Morgan, I have a proposition of my own," you caught her attention. "Before we fully confirm your surrender, hear me out on this."</p><p>She shared a face of agitation. She was not liking how neutral your tone was. "...fine, what is it?"</p><p>"How about I surrender instead?"</p><p>She was still baffled by how calm you sounded, and this additional bombshell wasn't helping. You watched her think. There were undeniably a thousand questions flowing through her mind, yet she could not figure out what your plan was. There <em> had </em> to be a plan, but you surrendering simply wouldn't benefit you at all! Morgan couldn't figure it out.</p><p>She sighed and gave in. "Why would you want to surrender? More importantly, what do I have to do in exchange for your surrender? I <em> know </em>there is a catch."</p><p>"The answer to the first is the same as the second," you answered.</p><p>"That's not a…” she mumbled. “J-Just tell me!"</p><p>You rolled your eyes. Perhaps now was the best time to be open and honest. "Considering it was your idea to add stripping to this game, I am going to safely assume that more erotic additions to this wonderfully weird game we’re playing are not off the table. Essentially, I will surrender and grant you the victory... if you promise to show me your entire nude body." </p><p>Morgan shockingly didn't seem too affected by the proposition. "...I thought you might suggest something like that, but I figured you weren't a pervert!"</p><p>"Morgan, how many times do I have to tell you that adding stripping to this game was <em> your </em> idea?"</p><p>"That was just to show you how confident I was. I figured I would only have to take off a single thing but you had to ruin everything!"</p><p>"Did you not consider that if your strategy worked, you'd be seeing <em>me </em>in the nude right now?" you pointed out a flaw in her explanation. "Perhaps that was your true intention all along. You simply wanted an excuse to see my body. You can be honest with me."</p><p>"N-No!" she shot off the chair, lightly slamming the table. She leaned slightly forward, giving you a much better view of the cleavage sinking out of her bra. Upon noticing what you were staring at, she hastily sat back down. "I… you…! F-fine! Have it your way! I accept your surrender!"</p><p>You were honestly a little surprised that she gave in so quickly. You suspected more convincing would need to be done, but you had a feeling that Morgan was absolutely more of a pervert than she was willing to admit. Perhaps part of her did want to show you her body.</p><p>...or maybe she just craved victory that much, even one as unsatisfying as this. She had yet to win a battle against you, so there was a good chance she was willing to take any victory she could get. That possibility was honestly just as likely as her being a lewd girl.</p><p>Morgan stood back up and moved aside, giving you a full view of her half-naked body. She stared at you for a moment, her expression leaking all sorts of wonderful emotion. Eventually, she sighed and unhooked her bra, revealing her naked breasts to you for the first time.</p><p>Though she was by no means as bountiful as the women of the Order of Heroes, she was definitely hiding more to her chest than you initially suspected. Your perverted mind got to work, thinking of all the things you could do with her tits. </p><p>Cleverly and purposefully, she was refusing to maintain eye contact with you. That way, she wouldn’t have to see how much you were gawking at her. Morgan hesitated when her fingers slipped under her underwear, but she promptly discarded her nerves, removing her underwear hastily.</p><p>“...there you go,” she muttered. “Are you satisfied, you pervert?”</p><p>“I like what I see,” you answered her. Your eyes drifted down to her crotch, and you noticed something that brought a smile to her face. “I quite like how you’re dripping wet too.”</p><p>The girl’s eyes widened and she wasted no time in blocking her pussy with her hands. </p><p>“I… I knew it… you’re the worst… <em> the worst… </em>” she grumbled. “Worse than even Inigo! Do you want me to tell my father about this?!”</p><p>“I have a better question for you,” you interjected. “Do you want me to eat you out?”</p><p>“W-What?! Are you out of your mind?! Do you even know what you’re <em> saying </em>?!”</p><p>“Answer the question, Morgan.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>It was difficult to tell if genuine anger or confusion was leaking out her voice, but your request was now beginning to properly process through her mind.</p><p>Morgan was undeniably turned on, and she knew it was pointless to deny it after what you just saw. </p><p>You loved watching her face constantly change. You were no mind reader, but you could tell exactly what she was thinking.</p><p>Seeing her mind and body figure out that she actually wanted this was <em> delicious</em>, though perhaps not as yummy as you hoped her pussy would be.</p><p>Morgan sighed. </p><p>“...fine,” she finally gave in. “But… let’s move this to the bed, okay?”</p><p>Hearing her say those words was tranquil. This wasn’t just some out-of-control fantasy any longer. </p><p>You resisted the urge to say “Checkmate.”</p><p>You knew she’d hit you and leave if you did that. </p><p>Once again, Morgan wasn’t sure what emotion to feel, but you had a feeling she was growing increasingly content with how things were progressing.</p><p>After all, she wouldn’t lay down on your bed and spread her legs if she wasn’t okay with how things were going. </p><p>Seeing Morgan’s pussy up close was intoxicating. Luckily, she didn’t need to scold you for staring so intently, since you lost yourself to your desires. You dug in, bombarding her snatch with a barrage of greedy licks. Morgan, not used to such a sensation, yelped in surprised pleasure. Her sounds were wondrous to hear, and you could tell you had silenced her ability to even speak; she was trying to desperately say something, but she just couldn’t. Morgan was feeling <em> that </em>good.</p><p>“Ah… oh…” were the only comprehensible noises you could make out. Placing your hands on her soft thighs, you felt how squishy and tender they were while you tasted her nectar. Just as you hoped, the girl was delicious, and her juices wouldn’t stop flowing either. Perhaps she was already turned on before she even made the suggestion of stripping; it would certainly explain her current state. </p><p>As delightful as her thighs were, there was so much more of her body you wanted to explore. Your hands roamed upwards, tickling her soft and squishy belly, and eventually landing on her breasts. It was mildly difficult to focus on pleasuring her tits while also eating her out, but you managed to multitask well after some practice. </p><p>Morgan was gradually losing herself to this incomprehensible exhilaration. Feeling her most sensitive spots being licked constantly while her boobs were lightly grabbed and played with? It was incredible.</p><p>“...ah… I’m…” she tried to speak.</p><p>You paused briefly, partly to take a breather and partly to give her a chance to say what she had to say. However, Morgan took offense to her pleasure suddenly fading, promptly squishing her thighs against your face. Her message was heard loud and clear; she did not want you to stop eating her pussy until she climaxed.</p><p>Fortunately for her, you were more than willing to give her what she wanted. You continued to lick, kiss, and tease her clit, this time with renewed vigor. </p><p>You had a feeling Morgan was trying to say she was about to climax, which would explain her sudden leg lock. Your suspicions were confirmed when her body shuddered with an incredible intensity, paired with an unyielding volume of moans. Morgan’s voice had never sounded so sexy before, and you hoped you would never forget how amazing she was currently sounding.</p><p>It was unfortunate to hear her voice finally lower as her climax faded, but retreating from her body and seeing her adorable expression was a fantastic gift too. Her body was soaked in sweat, and she looked wonderfully satisfied. </p><p>“That was… incredible…” she complimented your performance. From how giddy she looked and sounded, you wondered if eating her out had also vanquished any lingering anxiety within her. She was giggling uncontrollably, and the small hums leaking in between told you she was eager for more.</p><p>Since you were already in your underwear, you figured there was no harm in joining her in the nude. Besides, you couldn’t ignore how uncomfortable you were feeling down there any longer.</p><p>“W-Wow…” she whispered, her voice leaking her shock as she stared at your member. “Is that my reward?”</p><p>You liked the tone she used for that question. Any doubt that she didn’t want to continue faded fast as you listened to her.</p><p>There was no need to answer her. You shuffled your body closer to her, lining your cock up with her entrance. You took some time to tease her folds, sliding your dick up and down to lubricate your shaft in her juices. Morgan hummed approvingly, though you had a suspicion she’d grow frustrated with the teasing quickly if you didn’t give the girl what she wanted.</p><p>Morgan was extremely fidgety before this, but her shaking intensified significantly as you breached her entrance. You took your time, just in case she was new to sex. Regardless of her experience, she adjusted positively to your cock entering her, if her voice was any indication. The worst you heard was small whimpers, but they didn't sound too painful so you didn't worry about it.</p><p>You were glad her wetness made it so easy to enter her, since you could focus on how extraordinarily warm her insides were. Her walls squeezed your intruding mass, amplifying the pleasure you were feeling. In fact, you had to pause temporarily to adapt to how amazing Morgan's pussy felt. You didn't mind though, for you now had a chance to focus on her heavenly lewd voice. </p><p>"Ah… this feels good…" Morgan whispered seductively. "Your cock… your big cock…"</p><p>"I never knew you were so lewd, Morgan," you responded to her.</p><p>"Oh, <em> really?" </em> she giggled, grabbing one of your hands and placing it on her breast. You lightly squeezed it instinctively, making her coo. "Were you not the one calling me out for adding stripping to our game? I thought you would have figured things out by now."</p><p>"Are you admitting you're a pervert, then?"</p><p>"Maaaybeee…" she continued to laugh. She was immensely enjoying how she was feeling. You were inside her. You were groping her. What more could she ask for? She felt magnificent. "But let’s not forget one thing. You were the one to ask if you could eat me out, you know. You gave in first!"</p><p>She wasn't exactly wrong with that comment, but you had a feeling you both had equal involvement in how things turned on. Regardless, you were happy Morgan was showing a more perverted side, and you had no desire to jeopardize that. You wondered if she was even kinkier than you suspected.</p><p>All you had to do now was give her a good time, and maybe you'd find out.</p><p>Having appreciated her warmth for long enough, you began to thrust into her again. Groping her other breast, you used her bosom as support, squeezing them tightly while you gradually elevated your speed. Morgan took your increasing force without complaint, eventually resulting in your body loudly smacking against hers. However, it wasn’t enough to tune out the sound of her leaking voice. </p><p>As you built up a cadence, you shifted your eyes to her face, taking note of how red her cheeks were and how much sweat was dripping down them. Morgan’s eyes were dimmed and it was hard to tell if she was looking at you. That wonderful expression meant only one thing-- she was enchanted with bliss, and you loved that she was feeling this way.</p><p>Though it was fun to fuck her like this, you wanted to change position for one specific reason. You abruptly left her insides, prompting a wail of annoyance to emerge out of the girl’s mouth.</p><p>“Hey… what’s the big idea?” she moaned. “I was feeling really good…”</p><p>“Get on your hands and knees, Morgan,” you instructed her. “I want to try something else."</p><p>“Okay…” she mumbled, though her voice sounded a little off. She shifted her body around, briefly laying her body down on her front, giving you a beautiful view of her ass. Morgan was surprisingly well endowed from behind. As she got onto her hands and knees, you took some time to squeeze her cheeks, letting your fingers sink into her fat butt. “Hey… you’re not thinking of putting it… i-in my butt, are you?”</p><p>“No,” you answered, seeing an opportunity to tease her a little. “Would you prefer that?”</p><p>“N-No, no, that’s okay,” she chuckled. “I will confess… I am curious about that... but not today.”</p><p>“Oh?” you were fascinated by her wording. “Are you implying I’ll get more opportunities to have fun with this sexy girl named Morgan?”</p><p>“If you promise not to tease me so much… then yes,” she answered, turning her head back to face you. Her mouth curled into a slight smirk. “After all, I want to learn more about sex, you know…”</p><p>“And you don’t mind if it’s with me?” you asked.</p><p>“Hey… what if I told you that <em>this </em>was my secret strategy all along?” she giggled so adorably. “The board game. The stripping. All of this? Maybe my true objective was to get into your pants…”</p><p>“I don’t believe you, even if I know now that you’re a pervert,” you called her bluff. “There’s no way you’re that good. Not yet.”</p><p><em> “What if I am?” </em> Morgan kept up her game. “What if you’ve been underestimating me all along? What if I pretended to be mediocre at strategy, so I could trick you and-”</p><p>Morgan’s shenanigans were entertaining, but you felt compelled to put a stop to them. There was an easy way to interrupt her, thankfully. All it took was some careful preparation and alignment while she was distracted by her chatter. </p><p>As soon as you abruptly breached her pussy and bottomed out within a second, Morgan yelped in surprise. She lowered her head, resting it on the pillow while you firmly grabbed her hips, ready to give this girl the pounding you knew she was craving. With her ass fully raised and yours for the taking, you watched as it rippled with every thrust. Morgan’s voice was muffled by her pillow, but it still sounded as intoxicating as ever. </p><p>“All <em>bark</em>, but no <em> bite</em>, Morgan,” you teased her, not even caring if she wasn’t listening to you. “I’m not sure why you thought it was a good idea to start boasting while in such a vulnerable position.”</p><p>“I don’t care…” her voice was still faint, but at least comprehensible. “Just fuck me… I want it… your big dick… faster… <em> faster!” </em></p><p>You weren’t expecting her to react like <em>that</em>, but you absolutely weren’t complaining.</p><p>Thanks to this position, it was easy to give her exactly what she wanted. Her body shook every time you pushed up against her cervix, and her adorable voice responded just as violently, yet beautifully. Her body’s instability wasn’t just a visual and audible treat, however; her pussy was tightening up dramatically, making it more difficult to ram into her, but it was more than worth the boiling heat and enhanced pleasure.</p><p>Morgan’s voice was reaching the volume it was before, even though her pillow was suppressing it. Her squirming was almost unreal at this point, and you could tell why. </p><p>Her squeezing was reaching a relentless level, and it was more than enough to bring you to your climax as she came herself. Your vision blurred and your grip on her body tightened while her walls coiled around your cock. It wasn’t your intention to cum inside her, but you didn’t really have a choice anymore; her pussy refused to set you free. Morgan moaned loudly as you flooded her womb with your semen, the sensation almost enough to send her legs tumbling down to the bed if not for your grasp on her. You were overwhelmed with bliss too, letting loose some groans as you pumped this girl's womb full of your sticky cum.</p><p>When you finally pulled out, Morgan fell onto her side and curled in her legs. You stared at her ass for some time, watching your cum leak out of her. The girl was breathing heavily and not quite there, but she looked satisfied, if her giddy giggles had anything to say about it. </p><p>“You came inside me…” she whispered, though she didn’t sound displeased about it. “You know… if you’ve gotten me pregnant, and my dad finds out…”</p><p>“I could just send him home, you know. Then he'd never know."</p><p>Morgan shot up, her expression morphing to one of distress. “N-No! Don’t do that.”</p><p>“Relax!” you laughed. “I’m only kidding.”</p><p>“...don’t joke about things like that!” she scolded you, pouting and crossing her arms. “Now you have to make it up to me.”</p><p>That was an intriguing response. You weren’t one to usually entertain such replies, but you did feel a little bad about how she reacted to your joke. “What would you like me to do?”</p><p>“...cuddle with me, and let me stay the night, okay?” she made her request.</p><p>“Consider it done,” you were absolutely okay with what she wanted. Morgan found her way under the covers, and you promptly joined her, spooning her body and making her purr approvingly.</p><p>“Mmm…” she sounded happy. “I’m glad… you were my first time.”</p><p>“...that was your first?” you were legitimately shocked. She reacted tremendously well to her virginity being taken if she was telling the truth.</p><p>“A tactician should never show weakness, right?” Morgan giggled. “I told you you’ve been underestimating me, you know…”</p><p>You still weren’t sure if you actually were… but she was doing a good job of messing with your head.</p><p>Whether she intended to have sex all along, or it was all just a happy coincidence, you didn’t mind either way. You were more than happy to snuggle up with this beautiful girl. There was no reason to complain.</p><p>As for if she were to end up pregnant… well, you’d have plenty of time to form up a new plan on how to tackle that. </p><p>Maybe you’d let Morgan help you come up with a strategy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/KwIlsa33">My Twitter</a></p><p>I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy">Join my Discord server!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>